grojband meets wander over yonder
by the over healer
Summary: Somewhere in the galaxy there is an evil man named Lord hater who had been working on his project to make himself more powerful by taking the darkness out trina riffin, so wander and Sylvia must teem up with grojband in order to save everyone from the new evil villain. can they stop lord hater and his evil plan? will they be able to rock in the next gig find out on this story.


**The Over healer: hello Grojband fans I am The Over healer but please call me Mr. O for short and I am here to show you the story that will show you the new member to their band, but I'm not going to tell you who it is because it'll ruined the surprise and I have a way with surprises and I am also one of them because I came here with the new story to add to yours and that is a surprise.**

**Corey: Hi there Mr. O, my name is Corey Riffin and these are my friends. **

**Mr. O: I already know about them let's see here Kon, Kin, and Laney. Right?**

** Corey: Yeah but how did you now? **

**Mr. O: I watch your show and I now I don't owned it or you guys but I just like to make a story about you if that's all right for you. **

**Corey: Don't worry about it, I bet that your story will work.**

* * *

chapter one: returning to the dream world.

It was a long time a go in the small town called peacevill there's the boy named Corey Riffin, he help his friends to be the greatest band in town by taking words from his sister's diary and turn them into lyrics and every time they made Trina mad, sad, happy, love, or exited they will have some lyrics to make the song. But when time went by and Corey just misses his real sister Katrina, and he would do anything to get her back but he knew that Trina will not let her go so the only he can do is wait and hope that Katrina would return so they can restore their family but the he knew that she in side of Trina's head and he may see her again till this very day.

Corey: Man, I wish for Katrina would comeback so we can be a family again. She's the only on that cares about me.

Laney: look Core, we know that you miss your sister but what the next gig? we need lyrics to keep this band going so we don't have any more problems like the ones before.

Kin: Lanes don't you get it he wants to get her back!

Kon: yeah I know how he feel.

Corey: Wait, are you saying that you're in love with her.

Kon: yes.

Kin: Well, that's explains a lot.

Laney: yeah but the last time we saw her she was in Trina's head and we may never go back in to it.

Kin: well that might not be true because I did work on the new device that will open the portal to the dream world.

Corey: really? it can?

Kin: Yeah it can but it only work when someone is asleep.

Kon: That means we have to get Trina to sleep in order for Kin's machine to work.

Laney: So how will going to get Trina to sleep?

Corey: leave it to me guys, if there's one thing that put her to sleep is the bed time story.

Laney: Well if that won't work I just got plan B!

Kin: Is that the frying pan?

Laney: Yes Kin it is.

Kon: Gasp! You're going to knock her out cold are you?

Laney: Yes Kon I am but you know how long I've been waiting for this.

Kin: Really long time.

Laney: exactly.

Mean while at Trina's room.

Trina: I need to thinker it out on how get Nick Malory to knottiest me.

(Knock Knock) Trina: Now what?

Corey: Hi sis, how are you doing today?

Trina: Go away Corey I'm busy.

Corey: But I got you the story book, so I can read you a bed time story.

Trina: Look here dweeb I am not tired and junk, so just don't bother me now.

(BONK)

Corey: Laney. Did you do that?

Laney: What can I say? I always wanted to do this.

(LATER)

Kin: Well guys, she's all hook up and ready to go.

Corey: Great Kin now let's do it.

(DREAM PORTAL OPEN)

Corey: well, this is it guys! we're going in.

Laney: Core, how will be sure that will get Katrina back?

Corey: Trina will not let her go, so we have to get her out of there.

Laney: well Core if you're in this, then count me in.

Kin and Kon: Count us in too.

Corey: Alright guys here we go!

(FLASH)

Now the others have all ready re-enter the dream world and this time to save Katrina Riffin from her evil counter part. but where in the dream world is Katrina now? and how will they get her out of Trina's head? wait until the next chapter.

* * *

**Mr. O:** **Well, how do you like the chapter?**

**Corey: it's great Mr. O, you did well.**

******Mr. O: thank you. **

******both: thanks for coming out everybody.**


End file.
